


Please, have mercy

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/2 (day 14-25) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Kinktober 2018, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day15"Alright, I'll just take turns sitting on my and on your seat. I have to go in now, the movie starts.You do not need to buy excuses, I want you in your outfit in the playroom on the bed in two hours.You can put your hands and feet in the shackles. You ruined my evening and I'll ruin something else for you today."With these words, she had hung up and let the man on the other end of the line sigh deeply.





	Please, have mercy

It did not happen very often that Gabriel and Eva went to the movies, which did not matter, most of the films could be seen in other ways. But these evenings both enjoyed a lot. A different atmosphere, popcorn, and fumble inclusive. Usually, they went together, but Eva had something to do in the city and Gabriel was still busy and they wanted to meet in the small café inside the building. Eva nervously looked at the clock and wondered where her husband stayed so long.

The movie tickets she had already bought and sipped her cappuccino, the phone always in view.

"Where are you?" She asked tensely as she could not stand it any longer and called.

"By Sam and Chuck," he answered cheerfully and Eva heard the two laugh in the background.

"And what are you doing there?"

Eva could not believe that he was not on the way yet.

"We'll have another drink, I'll be home soon," he replied unsuspectingly and Eva rolled her eyes annoyed.

"You forgot, right?"

There was silence for a moment, and Gabriel felt a hot, cold shudder as he remembered that he should have been somewhere else long ago. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head and answered meekly.

"Fuck. Honey, I'm sorry, I did not think about it and then ..."

Eva was really looking forward to the evening and her husband just let her down. In her thoughts already prepared a lot of punishments, she countered only quietly.

"Alright, I'll just take turns sitting on my and on your seat. I have to go in now, the movie starts. You do not need to buy excuses, I want you in your outfit in the playroom on the bed in two hours. You can put your hands and feet in the shackles. You ruined my evening and I'll ruin something else for you today."

With these words she had hung up and let the man on the other end of the line sigh deeply.

Of course, both talked about the incident like a 'normal' person, after a quarrel. Although such a real quarrel did not exist with the two lovebirds, these were rather differences of opinion. But that was also a possibility. Each of them was able to give in to his feelings and after that, the matter was off the table.

"Someone gets in trouble."

Chuck slapped him sympathetically on the shoulder, whereupon Gabriel only answered with a roll of his eyes.

"See you tomorrow ... if I survive this," he laughed a little uncertainly, grabbed his jacket and hurried to get home.

On the way, it was already dark, he almost ran into a cyclist because his thoughts were already somewhere else.

Gabriel knew he had screwed up because these evenings were worth a lot to Eva.

It was not often that they went out. Mostly they met with the others in the set or in the trailers or just with Eva and him at home, let the delivery service come, but were just mostly under themselves.

In the hot shower, he wondered what she would do to him. She wanted to ruin something for him, and at the thought of it, he had to swallow hard, at the same time he was a little scared. His wife would not hurt him seriously, he knew that, but he knew as well that she could be quite dominant.

With a mixture of anticipation, but also a little anxious, he went into the bedroom.

He did not have to wear anything, but she wanted to have him in the playroom.

When he opened the drawer, he considered for a moment whether to put on the collar, but he remembered that she had said nothing. And so he left it, closed the door behind him and walked slowly down the stairs.

As he lay down on the bed, he shuddered briefly at the uncomfortable coldness he felt under his back as the latex cover hit his skin.

_,Men …!'_

Meanwhile, Eva had made herself comfortable in the cinema hall, ate her popcorn and made further plans for revenge. In her mind, she pictured her husband, knew to announce a punishment, got his blood pumping. She decided to let him fidget a bit and drank another cocktail in peace.

Thank God he was not left to his thoughts for long, but when he heard the door slam shut, he automatically jumped.

Eva tried to stay serious and only smiled inwardly as she found her husband spread out in an X. Immediately he began to apologize.

"Save it!"

That was the only thing he got to hear before she pulled the shackles tight and left him alone again.

Waiting for what would happen triggered a feeling of chaos in Gabriel. On the one hand, it aroused him to lie defenseless, on the other hand, he finally wanted to know what she had planned.

Eva had never been so mean, and has ruined his orgasm, but that night she was angry. Really angry.

"What are you doing?" He asked skeptically as she moistened her hand with lube and wrapped it around his half-stiff penis. She said nothing, just looked at him. But that blank look, in which he could interpret so much, was enough to make him sigh trembling.

The following half hour was associated with different emotions for him.

He clearly enjoyed it as she kept bringing him to his climax, groaning and moaning in frustration as she did not finish it. Begged and pleaded to finally finish it, fidgeting uneasily at the meanwhile fourth time. Helpless, he pulled at the shackles and closed his eyes, because he did not want to look at this torture anymore.

"Open your eyes!" She commanded, looking at him seriously.

"Fuck!"

Two tears of despair and frustration stole from his eyes and at some point, he was so exhausted that he did not care what would happen if only this torture had an end. Because of the over-stimulation, he had already a little pain, his heart was threatening to jump out of his chest and he whimpered for mercy.

His body shone with his sweat and it had mixed with lube and drops of his lust to an opaque mess.

Eventually she gave in, for she was not in her role, and her heavy breathing husband, trying to beg with his eyes, felt a little sorry for her.

"It's okay, I'll let you come ..."

Nevertheless, her anger was not dry and she would not make it easy for him to get away.

For a moment, he believed that sugar-sweet voice of his wife, yet her eyes were cold. Relieved, Gabriel breathed through, concentrating again on the wonderful feelings, which first sloshed gently through his lower abdomen, until they became more violent and announced themselves as earthquakes.

But in his eyes, mercy looked very different.

He felt and saw that she kept rubbing and after a few minutes he was ready, rolled his eyes and at that moment she let go. Fascinated she watched as his cock jerked violently and his sperm like a fountain quietly and evenly poured out of his little hole.

"What?!"

Terrified and frustrated, he opened his eyes again, which he must have closed at some point.

That was just relieving, but asexual. It had nothing to do with satisfaction. Again and again, she teased him with one finger. With one fucking finger! And only so gently that he hardly felt anything. Nevertheless, it was enough and Eva let go as soon as his cock started to twitch again. So long until nothing came. And with this build-up, it took a long time. Too long for Gabriel.

The feeling of chaos he was in caused him to scream. Desperate, he pulled on the shackles so hard that Eva was worried that they might break. His body had developed a life of its own, swaying wildly from one side to the other.

His erection had done no harm because this stood still tight and throbbing vertically. Eva released the shackles and kissed him on the lips, looked at his disappointed face and smiled contentedly.

"We are even."

With these words she stood up, turned off the camera, went out the door and up into the bedroom.

It took a moment for Gabriel to gather and control his heartbeat, but then he hurried up the stairs, grabbed his wife and threw her onto the bed. Make-up sex is still the most beautiful.

next work ... 

day 16

**Nipple Play**

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
